


Jack —or rather, Crow— and the Beanstalk

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Double Drabble, Established kizuna is referenced but this is heavily squabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack is too tall for Crow’s liking.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 5





	Jack —or rather, Crow— and the Beanstalk

Crow stood in front of Jack in their condemned apartment, looking up at him. 

“I know I was here the whole time. But when the fuck did you get so fucking tall?” he asked him. 

“Last summer when I was complaining about my body hurting for three months straight.” Jack answered. “Are you just now noticing?”

Crow huffed. 

“I just now realised that I can’t see your face without craning when I used to be able to kiss you standing on my tiptoes.” he said irritably. “Get back down here.”

Jack chuckled.

“Have you tried growing?” he teased. “Even Yusei is taller than you.”

Crow’s face burned.

“I can still kiss Yusei from my tiptoes though! You’re the one who decided to become a tree.”

Jack smirked.

“And what a fine decision it’s been! Now when I hold things up, you can’t get to them even if you jump.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“And you’re short.” Jack stepped forward and lifted Crow up to kiss his head. “Which means I can do this.”

Jack placed another kiss on Crow’s cheek, then his lips, then everywhere else. Crow clung to his brother, and thought that maybe, perhaps his height wasn’t all bad. 


End file.
